User talk:Kylma300
—The CBW Community Team Er.. why exactly have you made another account? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 13:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. MoccerT 18:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I definately agree, though he is not the greatest MOCcer, I would say he is good enough to join. :D MoccerT 19:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I shall speak for Chicken Bond here. Why do you even ask? There is absolutely NOTHING to prove that they are the same person, except for the same YT background, which many people have. They don't even live in the same country. Shadowmaster 20:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No. no we are not. We are two separate users. Whatever made you think we were the same user? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 23:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, I'm not sure I quite understand, there are so many possible problems. Can you save the page in question and let me attempt to fix it? Varkanax39 21:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK. Where do you want it? Varkanax39 21:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, does that work? And to move the image in the area of chapter one, all I did was move the image source coding beneath the Chapter 1 section. Varkanax39 21:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) See here. This shows what I did to change the positioning of the image. Hope this helped. Varkanax39 22:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) J97 said my stories, Into the Darkness and The Shadows Coil were epic. Have you ever read either of them? Varkanax39 22:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'd like more opinions on them, I don't get enough feedback these days, sadly... Varkanax39 22:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Varkanax39 22:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) TMS Post 'em on the talk! MoccerT 22:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) BTW, have you made the Female Mikara yet? MoccerT 22:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Why the third account? —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 00:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Done. Would you like me to create a fiction info box for it? Don't just stand there, busta tube! 03:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not annoyed in the least. An info box would look like this: That was just an example. It would say the name of your story when I add it. Don't just stand there, busta tube! 04:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've done it. Enjoy! Don't just stand there, busta tube! 04:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand what you are asking. Are you asking me to take it away, because I can't. Once you add a photo, it will go away. Don't just stand there, busta tube! 04:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, biut I don't know. I'm no expert when it comes to source mode, or wiking for that matter. Sorry I couldn't help. My guess is no, though. Don't just stand there, busta tube! 04:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Don't just stand there, busta tube! 04:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) See: User_blog:Makuta_Tarkairadan/Why_do_I_keep_doing_this_everyday..... Please review. MoccerT 17:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) When looking for a Template, just put the name of the template in the search box. The Template: is NOT needed. Example: Fiction Warning message Kylma. Sorry for doing this, but you've sparked a lot of negative attention to yourself. I know you do not understand the wiki as much as other users on this site do, but you have received enough advice and support from fellow users and administrators. It seems; however, that you've ignored this advice and continued to have a negative effect on the community. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're purposely ignoring the community. I just warning you that you need to take this advice, from more experienced users, and learn from it. One of the key things, often said repeatedly to you, is to not make blog posts for messages that belong on user's talk pages. Another one, is to start your own story before you want others to write it for you - just take on board all the great stories you've read and try to write something as equally as good. Now take this message the wrong way, as it is a warning about your attitude towards other users and how you repeatedly ignore advice given to you. Hope this message makes some sense to you, and that you take this on board and improve your attitude towards advice given to you and other users. --'TDG (Talk)' 04:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 22:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Hey man I saw your character Aios and I think he's cool and all, but you said he was the tallest being ever to exist when in actuallity there have been many beings taller than 50ft even Mata Nui was taller than 50ft in his robot form. Glad you understand. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 06:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I didn't expect this and am happy you came to this. Thank you for the apology, no harm done :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 02:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kylma listen, about your character Aios if there's anything I could do to help develop the character more just let me know since I have become, not famous, but well known for doing gods and such characters. Stop-motion As much as I'd like to help with stop-motion I've got alot on my plate, so I think that will go down to you. I will definitely voice for anything you want and yes sixshot has added me (I think). I'm not currently taking ideas for onipex and pals, but a contest is coming up so u could enter that. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) but pepsi... But pepsi is cola! :0 *But for the camera, I don't use a special one. You just need an sd card to put it in. That will add to the memory. youtubes been doing that recently :/ its view counter broke last week too. Onipex's torso is from throwbots/slizers a similar line of sets before bionicle. Oh I don't think you need a new camera. Does it have a slot near the battery slot? that shud be the SD/XD slot. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well instead of using two swords to make his staff you could try using one weapon then just use a connector peace to connect it to a rod. Hope that helps its all I could come up with right now. 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 18:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Thats fine everyone else does LOL...well actually they call me Sulfy with a Y, but you know whatever, you can also call me Sephy short for Sephrinoth, because remember their both my self-mocs. 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 02:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kylma300, thanks for putting in Aios to the god-like section on the page, but next time could you please ask my permission before putting in a character on one of my pages, thats all thanks. Yeah I don't know who the red guy is --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) i use I use window movie maker, dunno wats rong with yours :/ I don't own onepu so i wouldn't know. I got onipex purple parts from a nui-jaga i bought on bzp last year. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) mp3/wav --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) yes I use wav too so use that --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 17:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC)First I need to know is he all powerful or just all powerful over the element of creation, because if so then he belongs in the gods (lowercase g) section. Also, I will need to talk with Devastator who owns Eru and if he agrees to have another character equal to our characters then that will be fine, but I give me some time to think about it its nothing personal its just after that large debate on the God talk section I don't want another argument like before. Just answer my first question if he is all powerful over one element or not then I'll get back to you. sorry Oh yeah sorry I kinda forgot that notice at the top, still kinda tired and zoned outm which somehow makes my typing slightly better, weird... anywho I'll go ask now. Daniel.c.c. 18:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) i dont mind people editing my stuff as long as it's positive, and i refuse to bring up the fights ive had with other because it'll just start more fights, even saying this little could. also, i check here every day i just never see anything to edit Daniel.c.c. 18:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 19:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kylma300, I wanted to tell you of my idea, you see if Dev agree's it's ok to let Aios be equal to our characters then I thought about this, what if Godmaster, Eru, and Aios made up the "Triunity" meaning they are different chacters entierly, but the same basicly like the Trinity. Then it would make more sence and people would get to upset if the read about the God page and read about the God (capital G) section, so what do you think? 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 15:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC)I just decided to scrapp the page of Triunity. 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 20:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kylma300 could you tell me something, is Aios eternal, I'm expceting him to be, but he doesn't have to be. 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 20:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC)You don't know what eternal means do you? It means a being that exist ouside of time and space and has no begining or end he/she or it is just there, is Aios the same way or not? 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 21:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I already have pages for Good and Evil and Sulfeirus is inspired by Lucifer so he is basicly my version of the Devil. 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 16:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC)No not yet, the only reason I've been able to make my latest mocs is because I took apart one of my older ones, but I still don't have enough peices yet. 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 17:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC)If you guys want to then go ahead and start an MTS wikia, but I can't garantee I'll be on there very much. 'Screams' 'of' ' ''' 17:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Ok I will and if you don't mind, when you do make a wiki for TMS, would you mind sending me a link? Answer: Drayak and yes they are. I am the man 21:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello, Kylma. I noticed one of your recent comments on SubAqua's blog violated a few policies. First, please do not openly defile the reputation of innocent users. Although I admit to be occasionally annoyed by Akara, it's a bit...rude to be openly calling him annoying. Also, don't reveal personal information about anyone under 13, it's a violation of the privacy policy. Doing so is punishable by ban, although I'll let it slide once.